


Conversation Randomness

by Elenore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenore/pseuds/Elenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack. Drabble. I have a problem with Naruto's new hair style in movie The Last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Randomness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. I don't know if there will be any random other thing popped in my mind later to add in, but this is it.

"Damn, I'm hot." Naruto lifted his chin haughtily, leered at his reflection. "Fuck, who is this sex bomb on the other side of the mirror?"

Sasuke calmly turned a page on the book he had been reading.

"These sparkling, cool and deep oceanic blue eyes, blonde hair brighter than the brightest sunlight and heart throbbing smile…" Naruto put his hands on the mirror and sighed dramatically. "Finally the time for me to shine has come. Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

"I can't even look at you in the face." Sasuke deadpanned, turned another page and continued to ignore the other shinobi.

"Admit it! You feel inferior to my beauty now!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Your ability to prove my point wrong is efficient as ever."

"If you could always be this honest!"

"I had thought you couldn't look stupider than you were. Two years later, that theory is no longer valid."

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Naruto screeched. The mirror cracked behind him.

"I don't like short hair blonde." Sasuke announced, unfazed by the anger seeping out of Naruto in waves. "And I merely stated the truth."

"You know what?" Naruto shook from the force of his rage and bellowed at the top of his lungs. "I fucking hate long black hair people!"

At the same moment, Hinata walked in. "I… I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I will cut my hair!" She squeaked and ran out faster than the speed of light.

"No Hinata! That's not what I meant!" Naruto chased after the girl. "HINATA!"

Sasuke was left in the now silent room. And because he was alone, no one saw a smirk on his face.


End file.
